I Would for You
I Would for You is the fifteenth episode of the seventh season of and the one hundred and forty-eighth episode of the series overall. Summary A WORLD WITHOUT DAMON SALVATORE — While Stefan and Valerie search for a magical herb that can keep him hidden from Rayna, Damon comes up with his own plan to take her down for good. However, while at The Armory, Bonnie makes a shocking discovery about Rayna that brings Damon’s plan to a screeching halt. Elsewhere, a conversation with Caroline leaves Stefan questioning their future together, while Matt decides it may be time to truly take a stand against the vampires of Mystic Falls. Finally, as the season’s middle chapter draws to a close, Damon’s desire to take himself out of the game ramps up as he races to complete unfinished business with Stefan and Bonnie. Enzo and Alaric also appear. Plot Cast Main Cast *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore *Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett *Candice King as Caroline Forbes *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman *Michael Malarkey as Enzo Recurring Cast *Elizabeth Blackmore as Valerie Tulle *Leslie-Anne Huff as Rayna Cruz *Ana Nogueira as Penny Ares *Mouzam Makkar as Alex St. John Co-Starring *Alex Mauriello as Krystal *Chaka De Silva as Shaman *James Cochran as Shawn *Tracy Pfau as Scabbed Woman Uncredited *Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood (voice only) *Annie Wersching as Lily Salvatore/Rayna Cruz (voice hallucination) Trivia Damon tries killing Rayna Cruz for good but learns from Bonnie that if she dies so does anyone marked with X from her sword which includes Stefan. So just before what would be her final death he saves her life. The Armory captures Rayna locking her away until she escapes in 2016. Matt threatens Stefan to get him and every other vampire to leave town by telling him that he'll show the video of Damon and Stefan doing unnatural things if he doesn't leave Mystic Falls for good. He does so. Somebody steals the herb Freya used before Stefan and Valerie can get hold of some but they are told that 100 years ago witches around the world destroyed it exccept this one place. Continuity *This is the first episode in which Damon, Stefan and Caroline lives are not linked to Klaus' life after the events of the Originals crossover episode A Streetcar Named Desire in which Davina Claire severed all those tied to his sire line. Enzo's sire line is currently unknown. *Freya Mikaelson is mentioned by Stefan. She was last seen in A Streetcar Named Desire on TO. *Rebekah Mikaelson is mentioned by Stefan. She was last seen in ''500 Years of Solitude'' in TVD and Savior in TO. *Elena Gilbert is mentioned by Damon. She was last seen as a hallucination in Things We Lost in the Fire and in I'm Thinking Of You All The While. Body Count * Shawn - Gunshot wound with wooden bullet; killed by Penny Ares * Krystal and 4 vampires of Julian's Army - Gunshot wound with wooden bullet; killed by Rayna Cruz * Rayna Cruz - Heart extraction; killed by Damon Salvatore (temporary) Behind the Scenes Cultural References *" " is the song by from their debut album which was recorded live at the Roxy Theatre in Los Angeles on January 26, 1987. Quotes |-|Promo= : Damon: "I'm not a good brother when I'm not with Elena and when I'm not a good brother, people get hurt." : Stefan: "So you're just gonna run away? I sacrificed everyone and everything for you and you're just gonna turn your back on me?" : Damon: "Nice knowing you. I'll see you again." |-|Webclip #1= : Stefan: "Mind just.. paying attention to the road a little bit more?" : Valerie: "Well I could...but then I might miss the world's largest pull of beyond coming up on the left....and there it goes. Not quite sure what I was expecting." : Stefan: "Well, that was the last of Freya's herbs which means it's only a matter of time before they wear off and Rayna can track me." : Valerie: "Good thing we're on out way to get more." : Stefan: "Are we? Because it sure feels like we're on our way to the world'd largest waste of time." : Valerie: "We have to take back roads to avoid being spotted." : Stefan: "Hm.." : Valerie: "You've been only running a few days Stefan. Think of it like it's an adventure." : Stefan: "I don't want an adventure. I just wanna get these herbs and have a nice, quiet home-cooked meal with my girlfriend." : Valerie: "And do what? Pay bills? Talking about your date? Ugh." : Stefan: "Wait. You don't actually enjoy this do you?" : Valerie: "Hm. There's a certain constant in the lack of constance. Once you accept it, it's invigorating." |-|Sneak Peek= : Enzo: "You actually came. I'm shocked." : Bonnie: "So did it grow back or...." : Enzo: "No. Actually, I had a reattacher but thank you for your concern." : Bonnie: "Less concern and more curiosity." : Enzo: "Well, at least you're thinking of me. I take it you receive our messages?" : Bonnie: "I did and I'm not stupid enough to think that your apologizes were anything other than a tactic to get me here, but here I am. Fair warning, if you try and disable my magic again, you'll only wish I had only cut off your hand." |-|Inside Clip= : Freya: "A mystical vampire huntress stabbed you with her magic sword and won't rest until you're dead." : Stefan: "Right. So, no matter how far I run, this wound acts as a beacon, drawing her to me." : Freya: "Well, I can't cure the wound, but this paste will mask its signal. Rayna Cruz won't know how to find you." : Bonnie: "Someone's cheery." : Damon: "Well, I'm a man with a plan." : Bonnie: "Which is..." : Damon: "Secret." : Bonnie: "Does it have to do with killing Rayna the Huntress?" : Damon: "I'll never tell. But yes." : Damon: "You almost died in that place and I'll never let that happen again. Promise me you'll stay out of this Bon. I can handle Rayna." : Rayna: "Tell me everything you know about Stefan Salvatore or I'll send you to hell for eternity." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries 7x15 Promo "I Would for You" (HD) The Vampire Diaries 7x15 Webclip 1 - I Would for You The Vampire Diaries I Would for You Scene The CW The Vampire Diaries Inside TVD I Would for You HD Pictures |-|Promotional= TVD715_0024b.jpg TVD715_0041b.jpg TVD715_0253b.jpg TVD715_0280b.jpg |-|Screencaps= |-|Behind the Scenes= 2016-03-04_Ian_Somerhalder.jpg|Ian Somerhalder 2016-01-12_Trevor_Stott_Instagram.jpg|©Trevor Stott January 12, 2016 2016-01-12_Alan_Cohen_Trevor_Stott_Instagram.jpg|Alan Cohen January 12, 2016 2016-01-04_Mike_Karasick_Colin_Duran_Instagram.jpg|Mike Karasick 2015-12-18_Michael_Malarkey_Trevor_Stott_Instagram.jpg|Michael Malarkey December 18, 2015; Last day on set before the Winter break. 2015-12-17.jpg|December 17, 2015 2015-12-17_Brian_Young_Instagram.jpg|©Brian Young December 17, 2015 2015-12-15_Brian_Young_Instagram.jpg|©Brian Young December 15, 2015 2015-12-14_Paul_Wesley_Brian_Young_Instagram.jpg|Paul Wesley December 14, 2015 2015-12-10_Brian_Young_Instagram.jpg|©Brian Young December 10, 2015 References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Seven Category:Episodes featuring all main characters Category:Flashback episodes Category:Flashforward episodes